¡Feliz Día de la Madre, Mamá!
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Un onseshot, con un poemilla, una canción y una historia dedicados al día de la madre, ¡Feliz día de la madre, mamá!


Funbarioka, 10 de mayo del año 2014.

–¡Oh no, se me olvidó!– Gritaba Gakko mientras corría hacia afuera de la pensión, a toda velocidad, jadeante y estresado.

–¿Qué le pasa al idiota de Gakko?– Preguntó Hana, quién, junto con Alumi y Yohane descansaban en la sala de televisión, mientras los cerezos mostraban sus nuevos brotes, ese color rosa y rojizo de sus pétalos invadía cada esquina que pudiesen tocar, una aire fresco y puro.

–A Gakko se le olvidó darle saludos a su tía.– Respondió Yohane mientras trataba de utilizar el celular que su hermana le había regalado.

–¿A su tía?– Preguntó Hana extrañado, realmente, ¿Era tan importante una llamada así?

–Ya sabes, ella lo cuidó por mucho tiempo, Hana-kun, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, no?– Preguntó el chico de anteojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

–Sí, hoy es día de la madre.– Respondió como si nada mientras tomaba una galleta de arroz y la introducía a su boca.

–Seguro habrás hecho algo, ¿No?– Preguntó Alumi desviando la mirada a su prometido mientras este seguía metido en sus asuntos con las galletas.

–Ajá, hoy cociné para mamá Tamao y le regalé un collar.– Respondió a secas mientras volvía a centrarse en una revista que tenía a la mano ya hace unos minutos.

–¿Y qué hay de Anna-san?– Yohane supo que se había equivocado, en cuanto el rubio soltó la revista, dejó la galleta a medio comer en el plato y se retiró en silencio hacia el piso superior, en el cual se escuchó que una puerta corrediza se abría para luego cerrarse.

–Vaya cuatro ojos, ahora sí que te has pulido en hacer enfadar al idiota de Hana.– Habló Alumi tomando el control remoto.

–Lo lamento mucho, yo no quise…– Musitó el pelinegro cabizbajo, ¿Realmente ese comentario había afectado tanto a Hana?

–No te disculpes, Yohane, Hana realmente no ha estado muy animado últimamente.– Se oyó la voz de Ryu que entraba con unas bolsas de compra en ambas manos, todas llenas de comida y productos de calidad, bastante caros a simple vista.

–Pero…– Trató de hablar, sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

–Él está bien, no te preocupes.– Llegó Tamao mientras colocaba un florero con varios narcisos dentro, junto con agua, claro. –Por cierto Ryu, ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?– Preguntó al hombre del tupé, que asintió con energía.

–Aquí está todo para la cena de esta noche.– Respondió con una sonrisa abierta.

–¿Quién viene?– Preguntó Yohane con curiosidad, al ver los ingredientes y productos caros, de una tienda prestigiosa en Funbari.

–Oh, ¿No sabes?– Dijo Tamao. –Hoy los guerreros elementales y otros shamanes se reúnen para conmemorar este hermoso día.– Completó mientras veía hacia afuera.

–Ya veo, por eso Hana-kun no está tranquilo, hoy viene Yoh-san, y más que eso, viene Anna-san.– Intuyó el pelinegro de gafas mientras los demás asentían. –Es algo difícil tener dos mamás, supongo.– Completó con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, en la planta superior de la pensión, la habitación de Hana estaba cerrada, realmente había estado pensativo en los últimos días, no muchas veces veía a su madre, y de las pocas que lo había hecho, lo habían puesto a entrenar, la respetaba mucho, pero más que eso era tan difícil pensar en ese día en específico, "Una oportunidad para que los hijos les agradecen a sus madres el haberles dado la vida" Tamao lo cuidó y lo crío, pero aun así, sus primeros meses de vida los había pasado con su verdadera madre, era imposible tener por lo menos un recuerdo vago de aquellos días, en los que al despertar Anna se encontraba lista para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, al menos eso decían los adultos que vivían en la pensión, y así mismo los que estaban presente cuando él nació, pero esos recuerdos eran imposibles, no sólo el hecho de perder su memoria, sino que esa era una edad muy corta para recordar cómo se sentía al contacto con su madre, la emoción al oír su voz, y sus finas manos junto a su perfecta voz arrullándolo por las noches, el día, o cualquier hora que él lo pidiese, siempre lo tendría todo, porque para ella él era lo más importante, ahora la pregunta ¿Sería eso cierto?

–No puedo estar muy seguro, después de todo, pocas cosas puedo recordar.– Habló el rubio mientras veía las flores que crecían en las macetas de su balcón, sin darse cuenta, una hitodama se formó a su lado, y tomando una forma difusa, se posó sobre su hombro.

–Te ves muy confundido, Hana-dono, ¿Está todo bien?– Preguntó, sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta de su shaman, pudo argumentar que no.

–No lo sé, dentro de poco vienen el desgraciado de mi padre, el hippie.– Habló con remordimiento, a pesar de ello, su mirada volvió a caer posándose nuevamente en las flores.

–¿Acaso eso no te alegra? ¡Te encanta patearle el rostro cada que lo vez!– Intentó animar el ambiente el espíritu, no teniendo un resultado tan positivo como esperaba.

–Haha no Hi…– Musitó mientras dejaba la regadera que tenía en mano a un lado, y se recostó en su cama mientras su espíritu se posaba a su lado.

–Hana-dono…– Susurró el espíritu viendo al joven shaman, que ocultaba su rostro tras su larga cabellera rubia.

_Un olor extraño, dulce, suave, agradable, un aroma a manzana que lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan tranquilo, tan… tan… completo… Podía sentir como una figura lo sostenía con amor, mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera, que apenas comenzaba a salir, él, tan tranquilo y libre de cualquier peligro al estar en esos brazos, sus manos finas y suaves, con la punta de sus dedo índice, tocaban su pequeña nariz con delicadeza, para que luego unos labios le daban un fino besito, que lo había sentir tan dichoso, mejor que nunca, mientras la figura le sonreía con un enorme cariño, aquella voz, que era suave y acogedora, y los cabellos rubios de esa persona que se desprendían hasta sus manos, que apenas podían sostenerlos, no le importaba que se los metiese a la boca, o que lo halara con toda su fuerza, esa sonrisa no desvanecía del rostro de aquella mujer joven, que no superaba los veinte años, lo arrullaba con ternura, mientras él trataba de alcanzar su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas, iba cayendo rendido ante su voz, sus arrullos, sus caricias y sus besitos en su pequeña naricita, sus manitas diminutas comparadas a las de ella, y su tierna cabecita llena de pequeños mechones de cabello rubio, sólo podía sentirse tranquilo._

–_Mamá te cantaba… La nana más bella… Naciste de noche… Como las estrellas…–_

_Le sonreía y jugaba, con los cabellos finos y bellos de su madre, mientras ella sonreía más al ver como movía sus piecitos alegremente en la cobija, lo amaba tanto, con su mirada lo expresaba todo, ella lo amaba más que a su esposo, para ella él era lo más importante, él y sólo él, su pequeño bebé lo era todo, y daría la vida por él…_

–… _Te quiero mi niño… Mi dulce lucero… Tú eres la estrellita… Más linda del cielo… Te amo tanto, mi lindo bebé, mi Hana…– Completó mientras él caía rendido ante sus arrullos, finalmente, se había quedado dormido… dormido… dormido…_

–Hana-dono, dormiste mucho tiempo, los demás no tardan en llegar.– Habló la hitodama, Hana se levantó y se estiró tranquilamente, realmente se veía que estaba en paz.–¿Qué ha pasado? Te noto muy alegre amo, ¿Dormiste bien?– Preguntó sonriente frente a su shaman.

–¿Dices que vendrán pronto?– Preguntó mientras el espíritu asentía, Hana se levantó tan rápido como pudo, se puso las sandalias de prisa, aunque primero se las colocó al revés, casi se cae de las escaleras, y al salir corriendo casi tira a Yohane quién iba con Gakko.

–¿Y ahora, qué le ocurre al jefe?– Preguntó Gakko mientras ayudaba a Yohane a recuperar el equilibrio.

–No lo sé, pero se veía muy contento cuando lo vi correr…– Respondió tratando de componer su postura.

Hana corrió a una tienda, luego a otra, y progresivamente hasta regresar a casa con varias bolsas, subió a su habitación mientras su espíritu lo veía con interés.

–Hana-dono, ¿Para qué usas la hoja de papel y el lápiz?– Preguntó curioso de ver a su shaman escribiendo algo.

–¡Cállate, me desconcentras!– Le gritó a la hitodama mientras este se ponía a llorar en una esquina. –Ya verás, y no es un lápiz, es un bolígrafo de tinta punto fino.– Respondió mientras se volvía a concentrar en la hoja de papel pergamino que había comprado.

–Hana lleva más de dos horas encerrado en su cuarto.– Dijo Ryu extrañado de que el rubio no saliera.

–Envié a Konchi y Ponchi a revistar, pero su espíritu no permite que vean qué ocurre, lo mejor será esperar… – Habló Tamao mientras cocinaban. –Después de todo, los demás están prontos por llegar.–

–Hana-kun se veía bastante alegre esta mañana.– Dijo Yohane, a lo que Alumi prestaba atención.

–¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor le pasó algo bueno al idiota de Hana.– Respondió a secas mientras veía t.v.

A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre de la pensión, llegaron Horo Horo y Pilika, Jun, Ren y Jeanne Tao, Men, Lyserg, Chocolove, Manta y sobretodo llegaron los señores Asakura, los cabezas de la familia de la rama principal, Yoh y Anna Asakura, los chicos saludaron cortésmente, los cinco guerreros elementales realmente se reunían de nuevo, y todo para festejar el día de la madre, en honor a Jeanne y Anna, claro, además de para rezar a la diosa Amaterasu, los shamanes más poderosos del mundo frente a sus propios ojos, Yohane, Luka, Gakko y Namaha estaban asombrados, mientras Alumi saludaba con respeto a su maestra, Tamao y Ryu también salieron a saludar, así como las Hanagumi, Hana, quién había estado en su habitación desde hace rato, por fin salió, y sin previo aviso, pudo observar a sus padres frente a frente, a lo que todo el ambiente se tensó.

–Hola, Hanita, cómo has crecido jijiji.– Rió Yoh, recibiendo por parte de su hijo una legendaria izquierda versión patada.

–¡Cállate, hippie estúpido!– Respondió mientras Yoh se trataba de levantar del suelo.

–¡Oigan antes de que esto se convierta en un torneo de lucha!– Gritó Ryu. –¿¡Por qué no mejor vamos a comer!?–

Así todos se sentaron a comer, bebieron y comieron, habían algunas pequeñas batallas de Horo y Ren en medio, y una pequeña guerra de comida que terminó por mandar al peli azul al patio por parte de su hermana y Anna, mientras todo eso ocurría, Hana se mantenía bastante callado y tranquilo, algo muy raro en él, demasiado para ser verdad, cosa que, claro, sin decir nada, preocupó a Anna, al final de la cena y de una pequeña fiestilla que hicieron, todos se retiraron a dormir, algunos se fueron a las aguas termales y otros simplemente se fueron a vagar por Funbari, Hana se había quedado en el patio, pensativo y fuera de todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, no se percató del momento en el que Anna se puso a su lado, mientras ambos miraban sentados a las estrellas y la Luna.

–Dicen que para el día de la madre, lo cerezos hacen una danza con sus pétalos.– Habló de espaldas, mientras las hojas se dejaban caer encima del estanque que quedaba en el patio, las estrellas formaban un espectáculo bastante acogedor, y la suave brisa hacía de ese momento uno de los más perfectos.

–Hoy estuviste bastante tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Anna, sin cambiar su semblante frío y su mirada posada en el cielo.

–Nada, sólo pensaba, mamá.– Respondió mientras detrás suyo escondía dos objetos, uno era cilíndrico, y el otro poco visible por la oscuridad, Anna se percató de que su hijo, se portaba de una manera muy peculiar, y es que era idéntico a ella, no sólo físicamente, sino también en su manera de actuar, y sabía que Hana escondía un sonrojo y sus nervios, detrás de esa salvaje cabellera rubia.

–¿Qué tienes ahí?– Preguntó con interés, claro está, oculto bajo esa seriedad.

Su hijo, que desvió la mirada y le encaró con una sonrisa, tímida y nerviosa, sacó detrás suyo un ramo de flores, en él habían cinco crisantemos, dos tulipanes y en medio de todos, un hermoso clavel rojo, Anna se fijó, cómo Hana colocaba en sus manos el ramo, y junto con esta sacó un pergamino, este estaba atado por un cordón, de color rojo, y el ramo envuelto, en papel transparente, aquellas flores parecían estar realmente vivas, y el olor que desprendían, era realmente agradable.

–¿Qué…?– Antes de hablar, se sorprendió demasiado, su hijo, su único hijo, que creía que la odiaba debido al pasado, la abrazaba fuertemente, sonrojado y nervioso, muy decidido le dijo al oído, las palabras que hicieron que a Anna se le derritiera el corazón por completo, aquello que tanto había soñado desde hace años, ahora ocurría.

–Muchas gracias por todo.– Completó antes de besar su mejilla e irse inmediatamente corriendo hacia la pensión.

Anna meditó por unos segundos lo que había pasado, se fijó en las flores y en el pergamino, así que puso las flores en un jarrón con agua, las olió una vez más y sonrió mientras se aseguraba de estar sola, el escrito en su mano le daba curiosidad, así que desprendió el cordón y se abrió, donde adentro estaba una carta que en el patio decidió leer, se sentó y pudo observar cómo las luciérnagas revoloteaban por doquier, el sonido de una corriente de agua que pasaba por la pensión, aquellas estrellas y el viento hicieron de este un momento perfecto para leer.

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Yo bien, ¿Y tú?_

_Genial, ¿Por qué tan feliz?_

_¿No recordáis?_

_¿Recordar qué?_

_Hoy es el día más bello_

_En el que un ángel_

_Se nos concedió como deseo,_

…

_Mi madre no es una rosa,_

_Tampoco un clavel,_

_Ella es algo más bello,_

_Una hermosa mujer…_

_Sus ojos preciosos,_

_Y su olor a miel,_

_Su voz me consuela,_

_Cuando no todo va bien…_

_Mi madre es preciosa,_

_Mi perfecta mujer,_

_Pues nadie más que ella,_

_Me podrá enloquecer…_

_Dios me la ha dado,_

_Para cuidarme al crecer,_

_Pues mi madre es la correcta,_

_Ella me ansió conocer…_

_Ella es mi soporte,_

_No quiere verme caer,_

_Meses me esperó, y años me riñó,_

_Esa es mi madre, _

_Nadie más dará ese amor…_

_Ella usó sus brazos,_

_Para darme calor,_

_Y con sus lágrimas dibuja,_

_Ese camino de amor,_

_Muchas gracias mi Dios,_

_Por permitirme tener un ángel,_

_Que me cuida y protege,_

_Ella es mi madre,_

_Una bendición,_

_Mi madre es hermosa,_

_Es una bella mujer,_

_No es una rosa,_

_Ni es un clavel, _

_Es algo más bello,_

_Es una mujer,_

_Y ella siempre va a ser…_

_Mi perfecta mujer._

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel, Anna se levantó de inmediato, dejó las flores en la pequeña mesa frente al televisor, subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, incluso subió de dos en dos, abrió la puerta de su hijo de par en par, este volteó extrañado, y más fue su sorpresa cuando su madre, Anna, su verdadera madre, lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba.

–Lloras…– Habló Hana, mientras la abrazaba de igual manera, ella rió.

–Lloro de felicidad, hijo mío… Esto es lo segundo más bello que me has dado, Hana.– Respondió besando su frente, Hana abrió los ojos extrañado, ¿Eso no había sido lo más bello que le había dado?

–Si no ha sido eso, ¿Entonces qué fue?– Preguntó extrañado el rubio mientras su madre lo abrazaba, ambos veían ahora las estrellas desde el balcón, una pequeña estrella fugaz, pasó rápidamente en el cielo, Anna suspiró y sonriendo, como sólo a él y a su padre lo hacía, le dijo.

–Fue tu nacimiento, mi Hana.– Respondió mientras Hana abría los ojos de par en par, volteó sonrojado con una sonrisa y finalmente besó a su madre en la mejilla.

–Feliz Día de la Madre, Te amo mamá.– Completó finalmente el joven Asakura.

No importaba en qué lugar estaría, Anna sabía que su hijo amaba su calor, para él era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que le hacía falta y ahora tenía, realmente se sentía bien, finalmente podía volver a recordar aquellos días, en que su hijo la veía con alegría al despertar, tomaba sus cabellos y comenzaba a patalear, finalmente pudo saber, que su hijo siempre la amaría, y ella a él, ya que no había nada más gratificante y puro, que el amor de una madre.

**FIN**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el intento de poema que traté de inventar… :S pero…**

**Hoy no es un día cualquiera, hoy es el día en que recordamos a la persona más perfecta que Dios nos ha dado, psicóloga, maestra, amiga, cocinera, entrenadora y hasta a veces padre, su nombre es… Mamá. Y este fic más que dedicado a todas las madres, se lo dedico a la mía, que aunque me grite infinitamente, me ayuda a ser mejor, tú hiciste esto posible, y algún día espero ser igual de buena que tú, muchas gracias.**

**Bueno, ahora te pido que le des a tu madre, un abrazo, un beso y le digas "Muchas gracias por todo, mamá" Ya que ella sabe que la amas, sólo falta que le agradezcas siempre por hacer lo que hace, aunque grite, grite, grite y… bueno, grite, ella siempre está ahí, no hay amor más puro y eterno que el de una madre, ¡No lo olvides! Ahí algún día te toca a ti también, y tendrás esa satisfacción de que tu hijo te agradezca por todo, aunque demuestre lo contrario, ¡Feliz día, madres de todo el mundo, no es sólo un día, lo son todos!**

**¡Feliz Día de la Madre! 10 de mayo del año 2014 :D**

**ATT: C.S**


End file.
